


It Started With One Little Secret.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fan Art, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of love, lust and mistrust amid the chaos of a tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With One Little Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for [](http://lostinparagraph.deviantart.com/)'s contest.
> 
> Remit:-  
> Prompts - one or more
> 
> All it took was one little secret.  
> It was a so called accident.  
> Conflicted feelings, confused feelings.
> 
> MCR based pairing  
> Black Parade or Danger Days era  
> Sad element

       Life on the road was fraught with secrets and illicit meetings,  
love, lust and heartbreak. Not so suprising really, five people, stuck  
together in a cramped space, little to no privacy, twenty four hours a    
day, seven days a week, things were bound to get a little ... heated.

       This tour though, The Black Parade tour, was worse than most,  
with a confusion of relationships, secret yearnings and a growing, if  
unannounced, kindling of respect and love between multiple people, things  
were the most tense off stage of any set of gigs that the group had ever  
put on.

    It all started to go bad when Gerard, sassy, sexy Gerard, broke off  
his four month relationship with Bob, to be true to himself, and his  
feelings for Ray. Ray, however had just been dumped by Frank, who was now  
lusting after Mikey. Mikey, however, was in a relationship with a girl back  
in New Jersey, and unaware of the hotbed of writhing passions and desires  
going on all around him.

***************************************************************************

   As days went on, tensions grew ever thicker and feelings were running  
high, then, one miserable wet afternoon, just as they were doing final  
sound checks, and, dismounting from the drumkit, Bob went sliding across  
the stage, and crashed into Mikey, who fell himself and landed on Bob.

  Crotch to crotch, they both lay there, winded,bass between them, as the  
rest of the band gathered around them, with varying looks of suspicion,  
jealousy, anger, and concern on their faces.

  Frank, fit to be tied that Bob was that close to Mikey and not him, tried to  
pull Mikey up, Mikey, still slightly breathless, resisted his attempts. Frank  
was fuming, Gerard, thinking it just a ploy to make him jealous, scoffed at  
Bob, and went to get Mikey up, while Ray, standing slightly startled, had a  
look of suprise on his face.

  Ray, finally coming to help, took one of Mikey's hands, and Gerard took  
the other, with a quiet "one, two, three, up" they got Mikey back onto his feet  
where Frank rushed over to see if he was hurt, Gerard wandered off, and Ray,  
taking Bob's hand, helped him to his feet, a strange look in his eye's.

*******************************************************************************

  Getting back on the bus, Mikey tried to escape Frank by laying down, but  
Frank came into the sleeping area too. Ray, seeing Bob walking with difficulty,  
asked if he was alright, before noticing blood running down the front of Bob's  
leg. Taking him to the first aid station, they found he'd cut his leg badly  
enough to need stitches.

   Going to the band, Ray told them he was taking Bob to the hospital for stitches  
to his leg, and left them staring, open mouthed after him. Meantime, the car to  
take Bob and Ray to hospital had arrived and so they left. Bob, pale and sweating,  
was obviously in some pain and Ray, trying to help support him, took hold of his  
hand, trying to ignore the rush of little electric tingles running up and down his  
body from that point of contact.

   Bob, calming a little, murmured a thanks to Ray for the company. Ray, muttering  
under his breath, said something that Bob didn't hear. Flushing red, Ray looked from  
his feet, up and out the window, repeating quietly that he was welcome, he needed  
someone with him, and they couldn't practise without the drummer.

***********************************************************************************

    When they got back from the hospital, Ray took Bob back into the sleeping  
compartment to rest, before telling the rest of the band what the hospital had said.  
Gerard, sceptical, didn't believe it was really an accident, Frank, jealous of the  
intimacy it had pushed onto Mikey and Bob, vocally doubted it too, while Mikey was  
worried about the damage his bass had sustained in the fall - it was the bass that  
caused the injuries to Bob's leg.

    Ray, unable to believe what he was hearing, took them all to task, pointing out  
that Bob had been injured, and had to rest his leg, so the four of them were going  
to going to go to the stage and have a look at the scene before deciding what had  
happened. 

    Getting to the stage, they saw, as they looked closer at the site of Bob's fall,  
a small fault in the lay of the stage floor, just enough of an edge to cause the  
unaware a fall, and given that it was slick with rain, the slide marks on the stage  
were clear to see, as was the blood from Bob's cut leg, and the gouge in the stage  
floor from Mikey's bass.

    Ray, turning to them all, said coldly "Now do you believe it was an accident? Or  
do you still believe that Bob sabotaged the damned gig, and his leg, for what? To make  
you jealous Gerard? Or you Frank? Or perhaps you think, Mikey, that he wants to cop a  
feel of your junk. You all make me sick at the moment. Not one thought for how he's  
meant to play the kick drum with stitches, Or how he's supposed to climb up to his bunk  
with an injured leg. I'm going to see if our INJURED friend needs any help at the moment  
I suggest you guys start to consider your attitudes." and with that, Ray stomped off.

************************************************************************************

    As he walked back to the bus, Ray pondered the meaning of the strange electric  
tingling he felt when he took Bob's hand in the car. He loved Frank...didn't he?  
But ... if he loved Frank, what were these tender feelings he had for Bob? Why  
was he so pissed off at everyone else for ignoring Bob's injuries? He felt ...  
confused, edgy, and uneasy. Trying to get his head together, he walked in and met  
up with Bob, now sitting on the sofa, and promptly lost his rag.

   Racing up the length of the bus to Bob, Ray demanded to know why he wasn't in bed.  
Bob replied he was bored, and not tired, so it seemed silly to stay there when he could  
sit in here and read. Ray, concerned and confused, grabbed Bob's shoulders, and kissed him.

   Pulling back in dismay, Ray started to apologise, only for Bob to Grab his neck and  
pull him in for another kiss. Applause broke out when they separated this time, and  
looking round, they saw Gerard, Mikey, and Frank all stood there, watching. Frank,  
playing dog in the manger, snarled to Bob "Ray's mine, keep your fucking hands off."  
Mikey, impressed, said "Well, that explains the rant just now, Ray." While Gerard,  
eyeing the pair, said "What, you working your way through us all, Bryar? You better  
watch out Mikes, he'll be after you otherwise."

    Bob, struggling to stand, said "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, nor do  
I much care, but if you all don't get off my fucking case you can play the fucking drums  
yourselves. I don't have to put up with this fucking shit off all of you, if I kiss someone,  
or if they kiss me, that is no-one's business but ours. Now fuck off out of my way - I'm  
meant to rest." 

   Ray, again taking offence on Bob's behalf, snarled "What is it with you guys? Did you  
think me blind to what's going on here? Frank, if you make it anymore obvious that you have  
the hots for Mikey, the stage will catch fire. Gerard, I've seen the way you look at me,  
but guess what? I don't want you - I've just discovered something that has nothing to do  
with any of you, and I think you ought to go and sort yourselves out before we loose  
the best drummer this group has ever had, and if he goes, so do I."

****************************************************************************************

   Following Bob into the sleeping compartment, Ray went over to him, and asked how he was  
feeling. Bob, tired of being hassled, snapped that he'd be better if he was left alone.  
Ray, feeling rejected, wandered off on his own, and sat down to lick his wounds. His little  
secret was difficult to bare, and he wasn't certain how much more he could take. 

   It grew dark and cold, stars started to twinkle in the now cloudless sky, and a frost  
started to shimmer on the surfaces of the surrounding vehicles. Voices started to call his  
name, but he didn't answer. Right at that moment, he didn't care if no-one ever found him,  
he was miserable, depressed, lonely, and it felt like his heart was breaking. 

   Unaware that he was being watched, he blew his nose, then, getting out his note book,  
began to scribbble notes, lyrics, a song for an unrequited love, mournful, sad, and lost.  
Growing colder, he didn't realise he was shivering until warm arms wrapped around him,  
pulling him into a hug, and soft lips, surrounded by tickly whiskers pressed to his slightly  
blue mouth.

   Looking up, he saw Bob, crying slightly as he held him. Eyes full of wonder and doubt,  
Ray reached a shaky hand up to Bob's face and, softly, gently, he ran a disbelieving hand over  
features of a face at once strange and familiar. Bob, now smiling through his tears, apologised  
for snapping, and asked forgiveness. 

   Ray, his heart in his throat at what he sees written plain in Bob's eye's, nods his head,  
before leaning up for a kiss. Hand in hand they went back to the bus, where they found everyone  
out looking for Ray. Ray's bunk being one of the lower ones, they both climbed in there,  
and nestling in, and pulling the curtain closed, they settled in each others arms for some much  
needed sleep.

   When the others got back, and found the curtain closed, they peeped inside, and found the two  
nestled in as close as they could to one another, and sound asleep. The rest of the Black Parade tour was conducted with Ray and Bob, snuggling when off stage, and eyeing each other up, in a lusty way, when on stage in their uniforms. 

 

THE END.


End file.
